Episode 6804/6805 (27th February 2014)
Plot Declan and Charity realise Rachel may have gone back to her old flat. David wishes Leyla a happy birthday and is informed that it's her birthday next week, but Alicia's today. He dashes off. Mark tells Jai that he wants another £7,000 to make it worth his while. Jai is fuming, but is also thrilled when Mark claims that he knows Rachel is alone today and readily pays up. Charity and Declan decide they need to move fast if they want to find Rachel before Jai and head off for California Mansions discussing their plan of action. Dan arrives at the factory to drop Kerry's lunch off and spots Mark in the hallway. Belle, Sean and Gemma celebrate their film competition win, but Gemma's jealous as Belle flirts with Sean. Ruby prepares for an interview with a new nursing client. Rhona lies to Paddy and Marlon that she's rang the Hotten Courier to run a feature on them and the pigs. They're ecstatic. David asks Diane if she can put on a last minute party at The Woolpack for Alicia's birthday. Mark persuades Jai to stay in the car as he goes to see if Rachel is home alone, warning a nervous Jai that her boyfriend pretty much runs the whole estate and is not to be messed with. Gemma pushes Dom to let her go to the party tomorrow night, but he stands firm. David escorts Alicia to her surprise but very unimpressive party at The Woolpack and upon her reaction he's forced to admit he got hers and Leyla's birthday mixed up. At the estate, Charity spots Mark as she questions the residents about Rachel's whereabouts. She and Declan prepare to close in on him as Jai begins to think that he may have been duped. Declan and Charity confront Mark who admits he hasn't seen Rachel since she used to live on the estate years ago. They steal the money Jai gave him and he scarpers. Ruby meets with her new potential client, William, who's extremely cantankerous. She's surprised when his grandson, Seb, follows him and she discovers it's an ex of hers from twenty years ago. Leyla reluctantly comes clean about Priya's eating disorder to Alicia when she picks up on Priya's mood swings. Leyla tells her that she's handling it and pleads with her not to tell David. Alicia voices the implications it could have on their relationship, but when reminded of how David fusses around Priya enough as it is, she reconsiders. Ruby and Seb continue to catch up. William continues to insult Ruby but decides she can have the job. Seb warns her that she'll have to keep an eye on him as he's scared other people away. Paddy and Marlon are heartbroken when they realise Rhona hasn't called the Hotten Courier at all, but the owner of the pigs, Stan. Dan warns Rishi that he recognised Mark from his old estate and that he's a con artist. Belle becomes aware of Gemma's jealousy of the flirting between her and Sean, and she tries to play it cool when Sean admits that he really likes her. He leaves feeling foolish, leaving Belle torn on what to do next. Harriet comes up with an idea of having a substitute party for Gemma and the other kids at the Village Hall tomorrow night. Jai frantically searches the estate for Mark. Rishi and Dan arrive to take him home and explain that Mark has set him up. He's devastated. Stan takes the pigs away. Dom offers Harriet help to set up the party which she gladly accepts. Ruby informs Dan that she's got the job caring for William and that his grandson, Seb, is her ex. He jokes about Ali being away for a few days and her already hooking up with an ex. Megan overhears the news about Mark conning Jai. She calls to comfort him, they chat and she encourages him not to give up. They share a kiss. Megan rushes out. Cast Regular cast *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye Guest cast *Mark - Chris Lindon *William - Dudley Sutton *Seb - James Redmond *Stan - Robert Whelan Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, kitchen, exterior *Pear Tree Cottage - Front garden *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *Café Main Street - Café area, exterior *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen, stairs *Hotten Road *Vet's Surgery - Exterior *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Hallway, living room, yard *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, office, staff room, hallway *California Mansions, Hotten Park Estate Notes *This hour-long episode was shown at the earlier time of 6.45pm to accommodate for UEFA Europa League Football shown immediately after this episode. *Viewing Figures: 5,610,000 viewers (26th place) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns